Haunting Me
by Kori no Tsubasa
Summary: Rikku takes the loss of a certain red clad guardian really hard. Can she come to terms with the loss of one she holds so dear? Will she ever see him again and tell him how she feels? Aurikku and hints of Tuna
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X/X-2 (I have the games and the OST, but that's about it!) or any of the characters therein. They are owned by Square and others affiliated with it. This fan fiction is solely for the entertainment of the readers and to exercise my writing ability.

**A/N:** During my work and planning on my latest story, I got a little idea for this story. It is very deeply inspired by Evanescence's My Immortal, the demo version (that's important because the lyrics are slightly different than the album cut!), so if you would like to get into the mood for this story, I suggest listening to it. -Smiles-

It's a short one, but I was compelled to write it while working on my other story.

I will admit this is a bit sad and I cried while writing it! So if you need to, you might wanna grab a few tissues! Rikku may also be out of character.

This story is an Aurikku so if you don't like the pairing please leave! You have been warned! This story also carries **ending spoilers**! So if you plan on playing the game and haven't already ya might wanna go away!

This part occurs between the defeat of Sin and the problems with Vegnagun.

PS: The original story has some of the lyrics from the song in it. If you want to see that version just click on the link in my profile and visit the blog titled Haunting Me. The whole song was not used in the story, just part of it.

* * *

Chaper One - Saying Goodbye

* * *

After their final bout with Sin and Yuna's speech, the broken party had decided to return home. Kimahri left for Gagazet after his goodbye. Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna returned to Besaid. Rikku, on the other hand, didn't want to return to Bikanel and the wasteland she once called Home. At least not until she could clear her head. Yuna was happy to accept Rikku into her home. Truth be told, she could use the company.

Rikku found herself unable to fully recover from the wound that cut deep into her heart. Every where she looked and every time she saw her friends' faces she saw _him_. And, oh, how it hurt.

Even so, she was still there for Yuna when she needed her. Yuna was hurting too and Rikku wanted to do all she could for her beloved cousin. She made it her duty to try and take Yuna's mind off of Tidus. She smiled, she told jokes, she held her cousin when she cried, even when she was dying inside, but sometimes even the strong ones had their limits and Rikku was no exception. Those were the times she found herself where she was at that moment.

She stood barefooted and ankle deep in the water at the beach Wakka and the Aurochs often trained at. The beach had been empty when she came to get away before she broke and for that she was grateful.

She stared out at the water that stretched on for what seemed like forever. These were the moments she let herself think about him, grieve for him. Her heart ached so bad she thought it would stop beating and break in two. Even still, she allowed herself to remember because she never wanted to forget him.

She'd watched the man she respected, the man she'd fought with, fought for, the man she loved… disappear in thousands of beautiful colored lights. Watched as they raced across the sky and away from her toward the Farplane. Toward the rest he'd been wishing for, for ten years now. And with them they'd taken a piece of her.

To make it that much worse, one of her best friends and the boy her cousin loved, disappeared right after. Both departures had stung like the stinger of a wasp. Only his hurt so much worse than Tidus' had. Yuna had one more chance to say how she felt, one more chance to say goodbye.

Rikku never got to say goodbye. She never got the chance to tell him how she'd felt for so long. She never got the chance to see if he'd even felt the same. However, instead of crying in front of the others, she had held all of her pain inside because she knew Yuna would need her. She had to be strong and comfort her cousin instead of grieving.

Now, while no one was watching, she let that pain go. She closed her eyes and let the tears come. She called up memories from the pilgrimage. She remembered the sound of his voice and how she'd felt the first time she looked up into his face. She recalled watching him in battle when she was told to wait on the sidelines. His movements were fluid and powerful, yet graceful, despite his large, heavy weapon.

She called upon the memory of the time she'd finally made him truly laugh and how it made her feel to know she caused such a reaction in him. It was one she treasured above all others. He'd actually laughed and smiled and it was all because of her.

"Rikku…," a gruff voice fell over her ears as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She opened her eyes with a start and turned around in surprise, but to her devastation, no one was there. At this realization, she fell to her knees in the water, small waves breaking against her legs, and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed.

"Why? Why do you torment me like this? You're dead, but you continue to haunt me," she cried out through the sobs that wracked her small frame.

"Rikku? Is that you?" Yuna's voice called. Rikku couldn't answer; she couldn't even pretend to be happy if she wanted to. She heard her cousin come through the brush before stepping onto the sand. She didn't turn to her as she tried to compose herself.

"I've been looking all over for you, Rikku!" She paused as she came closer, "Rikku! What on Spira is the matter?!" Yuna rushed forward to comfort her distraught cousin.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Yunie." Rikku hiccupped in response, "I had to get away." Yuna knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Rikku? Why are you crying like the world has ended?" She asked, concerned. The tears began to fall again. She gave a half hearted laugh at herself.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked quietly. Yuna gave her a stern look.

"Rikku, here you are falling to pieces on me and you think I'm going to laugh at the reason? You know me better than that!" she replied. Rikku nodded.

"I… I fell in love w-with someone when I was guarding you on the pilgrimage. I don't know how it happened. It just did. And when he died… I lost a little part of me. Now I see him everywhere I look and it's driving me crazy!" she answered. Yuna took in everything she said with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Rikku! I was so busy with my own grief I didn't notice you were hurting too!" she threw her arms around Rikku. Rikku shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Yunie. I tried to hide it because you needed me to be strong for you," she replied.

"If you were hurting, you should have told me!" Yuna scolded. Rikku gave her a weak smile, wiping at the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry, Yunie. I guess admitting it to someone else makes it more real and I want it all to be a terrible dream. I want to wake up and find that he's still here beside me, but I know it just doesn't work that way," another tear trailed down her face. Yuna watched her with her bi-colored eyes.

"Do you mind telling me who it was?" she asked softly. Rikku looked at her with her sad, green eyes. She knew the moment his name was said it would become real. Someone would know her secret and it would make the fact that he was gone even harder.

"Tall, red, and Mr. Meanie," Rikku sniffled, looking away. She hid a small smile at the nick name she had given him. She heard her cousin make a small gasp.

"You mean, S-sir Auron…?" she asked, unsure. Rikku could only nod as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Rikku." Yuna breathed, "I… I had no idea." Rikku began to cry again. Over come with emotion, she threw herself into Yuna's arms.

"Yunie, I never got to say goodbye! I never got to tell him how I feel. He… he just up and disappeared! He had no idea what he was doing to my heart when he left!" she cried. Yuna rubbed her back with some understanding.

"Now it's too late and it hurts so bad," she said softly.

"I can't believe you were holding all this in, Rikku." Yuna replied, "I, um, I have an idea, Rikku. If you will listen to it." Rikku nodded.

"Okay, I'll listen," she said, voice wavering. Yuna ran a comforting hand over Rikku's blonde head.

"You might not like what I have to say, but please think about it." Yuna said, "You want to say goodbye, right?" Rikku nodded.

"I know you don't like the Farplane and you want to keep your memories inside, but maybe seeing him will help you feel better. I know it'd just be your memory of him, but maybe you could say goodbye that way. It's better than nothing and I can go with you if you want to go," she finished and waited for an answer. Rikku sniffled and moved to wipe her face.

"I… I don't know. It's not exactly my favorite place on Spira. Plus the Guado…," Rikku trailed off.

"I'll deal with the Guado if you want to go," Yuna replied. Rikku nodded.

"I'll think about it," she said. Yuna gave a small smile.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up," she replied, helping the younger girl to her feet. They walked back home, Rikku's heart feeling both lighter and heavier. Lighter that she told someone, but heavier because this meant that it wasn't all just a dream.

* * *

The thought ran around her head for days. She fought with herself on several occasions. She thought of the pros and cons of going or staying. She found herself sitting on a rock out cropping just above the water while she thought.

_Auron, I know you said we can't search the past for the future, but I think this time you'll understand._ She thought back to the day they were at the Farplane. She thought about how full of pain he had been and a tear slid down her cheek.

When she closed her eyes, she saw an image of his face behind her eyelids. She saw it contort in pain as he slashed through the ghost of his younger self kneeling in defeat on the floor of the holy city's ruins.

She began to cry again, her hands covering her face. A gentle wind blew passed her.

"Don't cry for me, Rikku…," his voice filled her ears and again she looked around, searching for him. Of course, he wasn't there. He couldn't be, he was dead. This made her cry even more.

"Not only am I seeing you everywhere I go, I can hear your voice, too. This isn't easy for me, you know?" she whispered.

She looked up at the sky and saw something floating on the wind. She rubbed her tears away and looked at the object again. She gave a soft smile and jumped up, getting an idea. She ran all the way back to Yuna's house and began to work.

* * *

It was a few days later when Rikku found herself outside of the entrance to the Farplane. She was incredibly nervous. Not only because of why she was there, but because of the Farplane itself. It was something she didn't understand and she didn't like that. So to say she was scared was a bit of an understatement. She looked at Yuna who, like she promised, was standing right beside her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Yuna nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Rikku. It's safe. Just go through. I'll be right behind you," she answered. Rikku looked back at the barrier, unsure, but got up the courage to step through. She felt like she was trying to move through cool water, only she didn't get wet. When she got through to the other side, the sight before her both surprised and awed her.

The pyreflies hummed their sad song above them and a soft breeze blew across the clouds around them and the flowers below the stone platform floating high above. The sound of rushing water came from the distance and a strange, blue moon hung in the air beyond. The breeze danced around her and she forgot her fear for the moment.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, stepping further into the Farplane. To her relief, she and Yuna were the only ones present.

"Isn't it?" Yuna replied, looking at her cousin, "I'll be waiting over there. All you have to do is think about him and he'll appear." Rikku nodded, suddenly nervous. Yuna walked away as Rikku walked toward the edge of the platform. She looked out at the scenery, suddenly afraid of seeing him, even if it was only his image.

She knelt down and sat on her feet, clutching what she'd brought with her in her hands. She closed her eyes tightly and thought about his face. The image she chose to concentrate on was from when he was looking at her the first time they met. She smiled sadly at the memory.

She'd been so afraid he wouldn't let her join because she was an Al Bhed. When he asked to see her face she'd closed her eyes and turned it upward. Apparently, he didn't find that very amusing because he told her to open her eyes and she did so, slowly. He'd been so close to him she could smell him. Leather, trees, and dying leaves. He'd smelt… good.

She smiled again before opening her eyes. She jumped, her eyes wide, when she saw his image floating in front of her. He stood there, just as she had remembered him. Red coat, cowl, sunglasses and all. She could tell he had a smirk on his face behind the cowl. The only thing missing was his sword slung over his right shoulder.

"Oh, Auron," she said breathlessly. She felt a stab of pain as she looked at him. She reached a hand out to touch him, but it passed right through his form. Tears stung her eyes.

_He's so close and I can't even touch him! This place is so cruel._ Her mind cried. Looking at him floating there tore her heart to pieces. She began to cry silently as she studied his face, forever frozen in that smirk. Her eyes trailed the old scar that marred the right side of his face and rendered his eye useless. She remembered tracing that scar with her fingers once. She also remembered the sharp reprimand that followed, but to her it had been worth it. She committed every aching detail of him to memory before standing. She took in a breath, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

"Auron, I came to tell you that… I love you and… that this is goodbye," she whispered. His image slowly faded as she held up the balloon in her hand. Tide to its yellow string was a piece of rolled paper. It was red in color, just like his coat. She kissed the balloon and looked up.

_Please, carry it to him. I may never know what happens, but I just want him to have this._ She thought. With that, she let the balloon go. She watched it soar up into the air and disappear behind a cloud.

A gust of wind swirled around her and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. When she looked, she found that no one was there. However, she couldn't help but feel comforted in knowing that he might have heard her.

* * *

_Auron,_

_I know you said that we shouldn't look to the past to find the future, but sometimes I can't help it._

_I don't think you realize this, but when you left us you took a part of me with you. And now the sun doesn't seem so bright anymore. I'm so cold and alone. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep at night because I know you'll be there in my dreams, haunting me._

_On the pilgrimage, somewhere between making friends, trying to save Yunie, and being the cheerful Al Bhed thief, I fell in love. It tears me up inside to know I never got a chance to tell you, you know?_

_It also hurts because I never got to say goodbye. It all happened so fast. You were walking away, pyreflies floating off into the sky, and then suddenly you were gone and that was it._

_This letter, I wanted to use it to say goodbye to you and tell you what I've wanted to say for so long._

_Auron, I love you and I wish with all my heart that I can see you again one day._

_Until then, I will wait and live, for you._

_I will always love you, Auron._

_Love,_

_Rikku_

* * *

**A/N: **-Smiles- Please tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! This is my try at an Aurikku! Thanks for reading!


	2. Dreams and Letters

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my two reviewers for their nice reviews. -Smiles- I'm glad you liked it! I was thinking about continuing it, but I wasn't sure. Since I was asked nicely I've decided to continue with this chapter. I have one more planned after this if anyone likes it and that will be the end of Haunting Me. I wasn't planning on this one being a long one.

This chapter occurs during the end of FFX-2, just after the defeat of Shuyin.

Enough of that, here is chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two - Dreams and Letters

* * *

Two Years Later

The fight with Vegnagun was hard and very tiring, but it was worth it. Fighting Shuyin was easy compared to the oversized machina, especially with the advice of three old friends. One of the voices that helped them Rikku recognized as Auron. Knowing that warmed her heart and helped her do her best.

Shuyin had fallen to his knees in front of Yuna, Rikku and Paine, the face of Vegnagun showing through his ethereal form. He may have just been a ghost, but he was exhausted both spiritually and emotionally.

"Shuyin," Yuna said softly.

"Don't try to tell me you understand," he spat when Yuna stepped forward. He looked so much liked Tidus; Rikku could tell it hurt her cousin to know it wasn't him. When Yuna paused another figured began to appear, stepping out of her body. Rikku recognized the young woman as the one that appeared at the Thunder Plains concert on Shinra's sphere. She watched, speechless, as Lenne walked toward Shuyin cloaked in pyreflies.

"Lenne," he said, voice full of anguish. When she was close enough to him, he swung a hand at her. Lenne caught it easily and held onto it. He touched her hand with his free one.

"Lenne," his voice was soft as he chose not to fight her. She looked down at him, face full of love.

"Hi there," she replied, giving a gentle smile. He looked at her, eyes full of pain.

"Ah." He gasped, "A thousand years and this moment is all we get?" Rikku's heart went out to them, tears pricking at her eyes.

"This moment's enough. I don't need anything else." She lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek, "Just knowing how you feel is enough. Shuyin, let's end this. Let's go home." Shuyin shook his head, unsure of how they could after all the trouble he'd caused.

"Can we?" he asked. She smiled, letting go of his hand to place hers on his shoulders. He moved his hands to her waist, still not believing she was actually standing there with him.

"That was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now." She answered, "Rest, Shuyin. Rest with me." He bowed his head, looking away from her. She moved, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands resting in his blonde hair.

"Let's go. I have… a new song for you," she said softly, pulling him close. She turned to look back at the people who made this moment possible. "Thank you." Yuna nodded, smiling at the reunited couple. Lenne turned back to Shuyin as they began to fade away in a beautiful mass of pyreflies. Rikku watched them go, a tear spilling down her cheek. The sense of nostalgia was almost too much for her. She had to turn away.

When they were gone completely, the girls headed down the path away from Vegnagun. They met up with the rest of the group that helped beat the monster machina. They checked on Baralai before continuing on, back to the Farplane abyss.

Rikku was suddenly nervous, standing in the field of multicolored flowers. The sound of the waterfalls in the distance did little to calm her anxious feelings. Yuna walked away from Paine and herself to talk to a boy in a purple hood. Now that she was alone, she began to shake.

When she'd heard Auron's voice among those guiding them in the final battle, she fought as hard as she could, full of courage. Now that courage fled her as she found herself hoping she might catch a glimpse of the swordsman. The flowers brushed her bare legs as she looked around.

"Auron? Are you still here?" she asked, voice unsteady.

"I never left." She jumped, not expecting an answer. She spun around, finding him a few feet behind her. She smiled, tears clouding her eyes as she stepped toward him.

"I was hoping to see you. I knew you were helping us fight Vegnagun," she said softly. He smirked, which was seen clearly because his sunglasses and cowl were missing.

"Still running around Spira and finding trouble, I see." His face softened, "Some things never change." She gave a small laugh before falling quiet.

"Can I… can I touch you?" she asked, barely audible. All humor was gone from her voice. He didn't answer, but chose to keep his single eyed gaze on her. She moved forward, reaching out hesitantly. She was surprised and happy when her hand brushed his crimson clad shoulder. He placed his bare hand over hers, holding it more firmly against his shoulder. He kept his hand in place, looking at her silently for a few moments.

"I received your letter," he broke the silence. He released her hand to pull a worn piece of paper from his pocket. She let out a surprised squeak, more tears pooling in her emerald depths.

"You read it." Unable to hold them back anymore, her tears fell down her cheeks, "I asked them to send it to you." Auron frowned, tucking the note back in his jacket.

"Don't cry, Rikku," he said gently, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. She threw her arms around his midsection, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"I've really missed you, you know." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." She closed her eyes, taking in everything for as long as she could.

"Even if this is the last time I see you for a long time, if Shuyin and Lenne can endure a thousand years apart, I can wait to see you again after I live my life." His grip grew tighter and he closed his eye.

"Rikku, I have to go now. So do you," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she pulled away slowly so she could look up at him one more time.

"I will always be with you," he said. She smiled, wiping her tears away with the backs of her hands.

"I know." She put her hands on his shoulders, "I want to tell you in person this time. I might not get another chance." Using his shoulders for balance, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his rough cheek.

"I love you, Auron," she whispered, backing away. She turned, stepping away to join Yuna and Paine, who were waiting for her. Before she was too far away, Auron stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his lips brushing her ear. She turned to look back at him, but he had already gone. She turned back to her friends and ran toward them. Pain was looking at her confused, but Yuna was giving her a knowing smile.

"Let's get out of here and go home," Rikku said, linking her arms through theirs. Yuna laughed as Paine gave her another funny look.

"Who was that guy?" Paine asked. Rikku smiled.

"Someone very special to me," she answered.

* * *

They were on their way back to Besaid after turning down the offer to make a speech. Even if they were missing out on a huge party and the chance to see everyone's smiling faces, Yuna wanted to go home. Rikku didn't blame her. Her cousin had always been a quiet person and never did like all of the attention like Rikku did.

Most of the way to the small island village, the girls rode on the deck of the ship. It was a beautiful day and Spira was safe again. When the island came into view, the girls made their way back below deck. Rikku was unusually quiet, thinking about her encounter on the Farplane. She was so happy she'd seen him again. Yuna and Paine understood and respected that silence.

They made their way to the bridge, the mechanical door sliding open. Instead of taking the stairs, Rikku hopped over the railing and landed on her feet. Yuna was looking out of the main window with a smile on her face.

"I never get tired of seeing that sight," she said. Buddy turned to look at her.

"It's good to be home, huh?" he asked. Yuna nodded.

"So, Paine, where are you going after this?" Rikku asked, breaking away from her thoughts. Paine looked at her.

"Probably back to Bevelle for a while." she answered, looking back at the screen. She did a double take, stepping toward the cockpit, "Hey, do you guys see that?" She pointed at something in the water just off the coast of the island. Rikku looked, squinting at the object Paine was pointing at. Buddy moved his fingers over the keyboard in front of him. A second later, the image magnified and Yuna gasped. She and Rikku looked at each other.

"Tidus!" they cried in unison, making a mad dash for the left machina.

"Yuna! Rikku! Where are you going?" Brother cried from the controls. They ignored him as they ran off the bridge, Paine close behind them. Yuna fidgeted impatiently, waiting for the lift to get to the exit ramp.

"I can't believe it! He's back! He's actually back!" She was so excited she was bouncing on her feet. Rikku smiled as the door opened and Yuna ran out.

"Who's back?" Paine asked, confused. Rikku stepped out to operate the control panel that lowered the ramp.

"Tidus is back. He's one of the two that disappeared after we defeated Sin. He's the one Yunie has been searching for this whole time," she answered.

"The one Yuna mistook Shuyin for?" Paine asked. Rikku nodded as Yuna, who was tired of waiting for the ramp to descend, jumped down to the water below.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried in shock. Her cousin was already gone, running through the water toward Tidus. Rikku shook her head, "And I thought _I_ could get excited!" Paine and Rikku walked down the ramp and watched the scene before them unfold as the ship prepared to land. Rikku smiled as Yuna and Tidus reunited.

"Yeah, he's the one she thought Shuyin was," she answered.

"Get a room, you two!" a shout came from the beach. Rikku turned her attention toward the voice to find all of Besaid out on the beach.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus replied. Rikku giggle when Wakka puffed out his chest and turned to Lulu and Vidina.

"Hiya!" she cried, waving at everyone. Yuna and Tidus took each others hands and ran for the beach. Rikku laughed when her cousin took the lead and Tidus tripped. She hopped off the ramp into the water and ran after the reunited couple, her sadness momentarily forgotten. Paine followed soon after, at a much slower pace.

The airship powered down and the occupants joined everyone else on the beach. There was a crowd surrounding Yuna and Tidus, Wakka being the first to great them. They were doing their male Blitzball thing, causing Rikku to roll her eyes. She made her way to the center of the crowd as Wakka was showing off his kid.

"His name is Vidina. You wanna hold 'im?" he asked.

"Sure." Tidus answered, holding out his arms. Lulu placed the baby in his hands and Tidus cradled him. Vidina looked up at him with big brown eyes. Tidus grinned.

"I see you two have been busy while I was gone." He said, looking at the baby, "He's a cutie. Too bad hi looks like Wakka. Poor guy." Lulu smiled as Wakka scowled.

"Hey now! Don't you go pickin' on my kid ya?" he replied. Rikku laughed while Tidus handed Vidina back to his mom.

"I was just kidding," he said, scratching the back of his head. Yuna laughed.

"Ya, you bedda be brudda. It's your first day back. Wouldn't wanna beat ya up, you know," Wakka grinned.

"I think a celebration is in order," Lulu said. Everyone else agreed. The men of the village peeled off to gather wood and torches for a bon fire and lighting for later in the evening. The women moved off to gather food and decorations, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone with Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine. Rikku looked at Yuna.

"Yunie! Don't jump off the ramp before the ship lands again! You could have broken your ankles, you know!" Rikku scolded, waggling a finger. Yuna pulled a Tidus and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, Rikku. I was just so excited. I wasn't thinking," she replied. Rikku's face softened.

"I guess it's okay. If it were me in the same situation I would have probably ship too," she said. Yuna smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot. How rude of me! Paine this is Tidus. Tidus this is our friend and fellow sphere hunter, Paine," she introduced them to each other.

"Nice to finally meet you," Paine replied. Tidus grinned.

"Hey! You remind me of an old friend of mine," he said. Rikku's large smile fell to a smaller one.

"You mean Auron, don't you?" she asked. Tidus nodded.

"Sorry, Rikku. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it's okay. I want to remember him and I'm happy to think about him," she sighed before pulling him into a hug, "It's good to have you back though! I missed you, you big meanie!"

"It's good to be back! Oh! Speaking of Auron!" Tidus dug into a pouch and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "This is for you." Rikku's eyes grew big as she took it in her hands. It was dry so she figured the pouch was water proof.

"Is it from him?" she asked, biting her lip. Tidus nodded, "Thank you. Do you guys mind if I…?" Yuna smiled.

"Go ahead, Rikku. We'll be waiting for you over near the fire," she said. Rikku nodded and turned, walking down to an empty part of the beach. She kicked her shoes off and stepped out into the water until it reached mid-calf.

With trembling fingers, she carefully unfolded the parchment in her hands. Staring up at her were the words in his small, neat handwriting. Her eyes scanned over the words slowly, taking in everything. When she was finished, she held it against her heart and turned her face to the sky. She smiled as happy tears trailed down her face.

"Now that Tidus is back, I wish more than ever that you were here, standing next to me as the waves crash over my legs, but you can't. Until I can see you again, I will never forget your words," she whispered to the sky. She stood there for a long time looking out at the ocean before heading back to the party, tucking his letter safely in her pouch.

* * *

_Rikku,_

_As soon as I found out that Tidus was possibly returning to Spira, I sat down to write this letter. I hope he is able to get it to you._

_I do not even know where I should begin in reply._

_I cannot say I am surprised to learn of your feelings for me. I knew how you felt on the pilgrimage, but thought it merely a crush. I turned you away because I did not want to encourage those feelings. I knew I would be leaving Spira soon and did not wish to hurt you. However, I seemed to have accomplished this anyway. For that, I am truly sorry._

_This may sound odd to you, but I have read your letter many times. I may not be able to see you, but I have a part of you with me always. Knowing that make me… happy. I will continue to read your words until the paper turns to dust on my fingertips. For you see, Rikku, you are not the only one who developed feelings for someone on that death march we called a pilgrimage._

_I have had plenty of time to think about what you have said and how it effects me. I have found through all of this and as time passes on Spira that I still love you._

_I, too, wish I could see you again, little thief, but I will wait through the years._

_I have hopes that you will live a long life, marry and have children._

_I will want to hear all about your life many years from now. I do not wish to see you on the Farplane until then._

_Know that I love you and am with you always. Never forget that._

_Auron_

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! It was hard to keep Auron in character and write like he might write. -Laughs- I hope I didn't do too bad of a job! Let me know whatcha think! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember this isn't the end! One more chappie left!


	3. Bells

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late! So much has been going on since March and I lost the notebook that I had this chapter written in. I literally just found it today. Not that it's been lost since March. It's been lost since the summer time.

I've had doctors appointments, birthdays, and found out I was going to have a baby. So I've been pretty busy! I had my baby girl on December 13th for anyone who wants to know. -Smiles- Right now she keeps interrupting the typing of this chapter. -Laughs-

This is the last installment of Haunting Me. I hope you guys like it! And anyone waiting on the next chapter of Between Her and Heaven don't worry! I'm almost done with the first draft and when it's finished I'll be typing it up and posting it for you. I'm not going to promise it'll be up by the end of the month because as soon as I do I won't be able to find the time to finish it! So it should be up soon. I'm not exactly sure when, but it will be!

Now with that said, here is chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three - Bells

* * *

One Year Later

Time on the Farplane passed much differently than on Spira. Weeks would pass like mere hours in the world of the dead. So a year had passed in the realm of the living like days on the Farplane.

The news came when Auron was out practicing his form despite not needing to. He was standing out on an open plan of grass, a few trees dotting the area. He swung his sword at invisible enemies, moving in fluid motions. He spun away from an attack that never came, red coat swirling and flowing behind him in a strange dance.

"Hey, Auron! Watcha doin' all that crap for? It's not like there are any fiends around here," Jecht called. Auron stopped, swinging his sword up to rest on his shoulder. He turned to face Jecht and Braska, who were standing a few yards away.

"I prefer keeping my fighting skills honed, is that a problem?" he replied. Jecht put his hands on his hips in a very Tidus-like manner.

"What for? You expectin' a fiend invasion or somethin'?" he shot back.

"Unlike you, Jecht I do not want to grow fat and lazy," Auron smirked, walking toward Braska.

"Who you callin' fat?" Jecht replied, puffing out his bare, tattooed chest.

"Okay, you two. Stop with the name calling." Braska interjected, smiling softly, "Auron, we were sent to find you."

"Oh, yeah. That purple hooded kid wanted to see ya," Jecht broke in. Auron chuckled in amusement.

"I'm sure Bahamut would love to hear how highly you think of him, Jecht," he replied. Jecht waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he said.

"What does he want?" Auron looked at Braska.

"He didn't say exactly. Just that he wanted you to meet him," Braska answered.

"When?"

"As soon as you can. In the abyss." Auron nodded. He bid them farewell and headed toward the large field of flowers in the distance. Jecht put his hands behind his head as they watched their old friend go.

"He hasn't got a clue, does he?" he asked. Braska smiled.

"No. Let's go meet Shiva and Anima. I want to see it all for myself," he answered. Jecht grinned.

"I wanna see the look on their faces," he said. Braska nodded and they headed out to meet the two lady Fayth.

* * *

Auron stared out at the water falls, his eye following their decent into the pool below. He stood with his sword stabbed into the ground, one hand resting on its hilt. He was waiting for Bahamut to appear so he could ask what he wanted. It wasn't everyday that they summoned someone. He'd just closed his eye when he heard someone speak behind him.

"You came," the small Fayth said. Auron gave a slight smile.

"You knew I would," he replied, turning to glance at him. Bahamut smiled in return.

"You are correct." He said, face falling into a serious expression, "Do you wish to see her again?" Auron furrowed his brow.

"Who?"

"The Al Bhed Bnehlacc of course." Auron straightened, his face serious.

"Yes, I do. You know this," His voice was quiet.

_But what is the catch? _He thought, growing uneasy.

"She wishes to see you again as well. We have decided to reward you both for what you have done for Spira. We will renew you life and send you back, if you want it."

"Now, a little more than two years after the fact?"

"Three years actually and yes. It took us sometime to pull this together. It is a little different to renew life thirteen years past than to make a dream touched by Sin reality." Auron thought about it.

"I have lived my like and experienced death. This is where I belong."

"But is this where you want to be?" Auron closed his mouth, unsure of how or if he should answer. Bahamut smiled again.

"As I thought. You must hurry, she is getting married today."

_Ah, there is the catch._ Auron thought, turning from Bahamut.

"If she is getting married then she is happy. Who am I to interfere? Why ruin the happiest day of her life?" Even though he felt it was the right thing to say, it was still hard to get the words out. This time the smile that found its way out from under Bahamut's purple hood was a mischievous one.

"Because she does not wish it." Auron turned around so fast he almost fell, but before he could lay eyes on Bahamut and ask why, his world turned black.

* * *

Rikku stood on a small, round platform looking at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Her bright green eyes were dark with thought and emotions as her friends rushed around. They were making like minute adjustments to her dress and their own before handing her over to her father.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in a mass of curls that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, two strands of hair framing her face. A wreath of small, yellow flowers, hand picked from the Sanubia Desert, sat on her head. Her hands stayed at her sides, hanging limply. Lulu came over to her in her light purple bride's maid's dress and straightened Rikku's ivory skirt for the hundredth time. She looked up at Rikku and frowned.

"Are you okay, Rikku? You look upset," she said. Rikku bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't want to do this. It isn't right," she answered softly. Lulu stood, her dress falling to her feet. She took Rikku's chin in her hand gently.

"Is it because your father arranged it or something else?" she asked. Rikku met her dark eyes.

"Both," Rikku answered. Lulu nodded and lowered her voice.

"Is it because of Sir Auron?" Rikku looked away, not answering. "As I thought."

"I wish there was something that could be done, but you of all people should know how hard headed Cid is." Rikku nodded.

"I just wish that I could have chosen who and when, you know? I'm not ready yet," she said.

"I know, but what's done is done. We must move forward now. If you need someone to talk to, know I am here for you, okay?" Lulu patted her hand. Rikku gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Lulu. I'll try to make the best of it." Lulu nodded and straightened her own dress. It dipped low in the front, but not like her usual attire, and the sleeves fell around her upper arms. Paine's and Yuna's dresses were the same, only Yuna's was a darker shade of purple. Yuna's also had some embroidery along the top of the dress in the color of Lulu's and Paine's dresses.

Lulu did a quick check of her hair, which was pulled up in a braided bun. Only her bangs hung free. She had the same yellow flowers as Rikku's wreath dispersed throughout her hair. Her usual medley of necklaces were replaced by a simple gold chain and locket, a gift from Rikku. Yuna and Paine wore matching ones. She reached up to place a stray curl of Rikku's hair back behind her shoulder and gave a smile. Yuna rushed over with a yellow, pink, and orange bouquet in one hand and veil in the other.

"Are you ready, Rikku?" she asked. Rikku smiled half heartedly while Yuna fixed the waist length veil into her hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Yuna gave her a knowing look, handing her, her bouquet.

"Be happy, Rikku. Sir Auron would want you to be," she said. Rikku nodded and allowed her and Paine to help her off the platform.

"Let's get this party rolling!" Rikku said, mustering up a smile. The ladies nodded and picked up their own, smaller bouquets and headed for the door. Cid was waiting for them just outside.

"Rikku, you look beautiful." He said, pausing to look around, "Though I have no idea what possessed you to get married in this God forsaken place." Rikku took his arm.

"You chose the date and the guy. So I chose the place. What better way to break tradition than to have an Al Bhed wedding in a former temple of Yevon?" she answered, cheekily. Cid grunted as the girls laughed. They headed toward the main chamber, the groom's men and best man.

* * *

The first sense that returned to him in his semi conscience state was hearing and the sound that greeted him was that of the ocean. The next sense was touch and he could feel something grainy against his rough cheek. He jerked awake, rolling onto his back. He groaned, running a hand over his face to block out the sunlight.

_Wait. Sunlight?_ He thought, cracking his eye open. Above him was a brilliant, clear blue sky. He sat up and looked around. Nearby was his sword and further down the beach was a dock.

"Besaid. I'm on Besaid." He said aloud and stood. He brushed the sand from his body. Bahamut's words came back to him in a flash. "How long have I been unconscious?"

_Only a few minutes, but you should hurry along. It's about to start. _Bahamut answered. Auron grabbed his sword from the sand and made his way down the deserted beach as fast as he could. Upon reaching the path that led to the village, a dingo jumped out at him from the bushes.

"I have no time for this!" he growled, cutting the fiend down. The second it hit the ground in a burst of pyreflies Auron took off down the path.

* * *

Rikku stood at the back of the small room that opened into the main chamber of the temple. The doors in front of the wedding part were closed, waiting for their cue to open. Rikku stood out of sight so that no one would see her when the wedding procession started. The girls were lined up to the left of the doors and the guys to the right. Cid stood near the guys.

"Rikku, you are lucky they put carpet down in here or this bare footed thing would have back fired. Cold stone and no shoes don't mix," Paine said quietly. Rikku smiled a little, her uneasy feeling diminishing slightly. Paine was already uncomfortable being in a dress and having what little hair she had styled. The girls had to fight to get her into the dress, much less a pair of high heels. Rikku didn't want to feel the hurt fall on her so she decided no shoes was safer.

"Heh, heh. Me too. I don't deal so well with the cold. Just ask Yunie and Kimahri," she replied, small smile playing across her lips.

_Auron would know best of all. I kept trying to steal his coat! _She thought, a bittersweet smile playing on her lips. The wedding procession started then, the doors opening. Paine nodded to Rikku before looking straight ahead. Yuna and an Al Bhed man Rikku couldn't remember the name of, met in the middle of the doors. Yuna took his arm and they turned to walk down the aisle. Next was Lulu and Nooj. They had to go a little slower due to Nooj's machina leg and cane. After them were Paine and Baralai. The ring bearer, a relative of the groom, started up the aisle just ahead of the flower girl. The flower girl was a niece of Kimahri's, a small Ronso cub named Kira. Rikku smiled at the children. Kira stood tall and proud while tossing her flower petals.

As soon as everyone made it to the front, the music stopped and the doors were closed again. Rikku took her place at the left side of the door while her father took his at the right. The wedding march started and everyone stood, turning toward the doors as they were opened again. Rikku stepped forward, her strapless dress sparkling as she took her father's arm and turned to face the alter and her husband to be, Gippal.

* * *

When Auron paused to catch his breath, he stopped at the prayer statue on the cliffs above the village. He looked out at the sight, the whole village laid out before him. The last time he'd made this trek was with Braska and Jecht. He took another breath of fresh air before turning and heading down the slope that led to his destination. It was a bit tricky to climb down because the slope was steep and various fiends blocked his path.

After the long, rough trip, he'd finally made it. He stepped through the gates and stopped, looking around for someone who could possibly tell him where Rikku and the others were. To his surprise Besaid was completely devoid of life. A gentle breeze blew passed him toward the temple, blowing his ponytail against his neck and cheek. He turned his gaze in the direction of the wind.

The temple was decorated with a colorful banner in Al Bhed and paper flowers. Some of the flowers littered the stone steps. Auron's lips upturned into a crooked smile.

"Of all the places…. This has Rikku written all over it," he muttered, making his way passed the small, colorful huts.

* * *

Rikku stood next to Gippal trying her hardest not to fidget as the priest spoke. She'd always had a short attention span and this time was no exception. Has she been marrying who she wanted to, it wouldn't have been so hard.

"Do you Gippal take Bnehlacc Rikku as your lawfully wedded wife…," the priest's words echoed off the high ceiling. She had a funny feeling something strange was going to happen that day.

"I do," Gippal's answer rang out. Rikku jumped a little, realizing the priest had turned his gaze on her.

"…to have and to hold, until death do you part?" he asked, voice monotone. Rikku wrung her hands as she opened her mouth, prepared to answer.

End Scene

He jogged up the stone steps and across the covered walkway to the doors. The pillars were decorated with ribbons, lanterns and more paper flowers. Standing in front of the large double doors was a young Besaidian man who looked like a former follower of Yevon. When he drew nearer the entrance the young man noticed him.

"Is this the wedding of the Al Bhed princess, Rikku?" Auron asked, tone rushed.

"Yes, it is, sir," the young man answered, eyeing Auron's sword.

"Good. I'm at the right place," Auron replied, moving toward the doors. The young man moved, putting his arms out and barring the path.

"Sir, you can't go in there! The ceremony has already begun!" he cried. Auron turned to look at the man, giving him one of the glares he usually reserved for Rikku.

"I'd like nothing more than to see you try and stop me," he growled dangerously, shouldering his sword. The man squeaked in terror, turning several shades of white. He quickly backed off, not wanting to have the older man cut him in half. Auron smirked, turning back to the doors.

_I still have it. _He thought, leaning his sword against the stone wall. He shrugged his jacket off his left arm and placed a hand on either door. He pushed them open and stepped inside.

"If anyone objects to the union of this couple…"

* * *

"…speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest paused. Rikku looked up at Gippal knowing that in a moment they would be husband and wife. They were facing one another, hands joined between them.

"I object," Auron's voice rang through the air. Rikku closed her eyes, trying her hardest to keep her small from faltering.

_Even now I hear your voice. Will it always be this way? _She thought.

"Why do you object, sir?" the priest's voice broke her free from her thoughts. She froze, heart fluttering.

_Wait. I'm not the only one who heard him? _She thought, smile falling from her face. She looked up in confusion to find both the priest and Gippal looking down the aisle. Rikku slowly turned her head toward the aisle to see what they were looking at. Standing a little more than halfway down the aisle was the warrior in red himself. He locked eyes with Rikku while everyone else stared at him.

"Because I cannot agree to this union without knowing if she still loves me or not," he answered. All eyes turned to Rikku.

"Auron? But… how?" she asked. That's when Cid chose to explode.

"You can't be serious! You love this wise guy, Rikku? I won't have it!" he yelled. Wakka and Kimahri stood, grabbing the bald man before he could jump on Auron.

"The Fayth sent me here," Auron answered Rikku. She turned to look at Gippal. He gave a sad smile.

"Follow your heart, Cid's girl. I always knew that I was only second best," he said. Rikku released his hands, pulling the rings from her finger. She placed them in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Gippal." she said. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much." She turned and ran down the aisle toward Auron. She stopped in front of him.

"Are you real?" She reached out and gently touched his scarred eye. His eye fluttered closed and he leaned into her hand. "Because if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up this time." He smiled.

"No, I am real, little thief, but you didn't answer my question," he answered, placing his hands on her shoulders. Everyone was watching them with rapt attention, Yuna and the gang waiting with baited breath. She threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"My answer is always," she replied. He held her close for a moment before pulling her away. He touched the edge of her veil with his bare hand.

"May I?" She nodded, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. He picked up the veil, throwing it back over her head. He leaned in, taking her chin in hand, and captured her lips, kissing her fiercely. Cheers went up around the room, but the vanquishers of Sin were the loudest. Kimahri and Wakka held back a sputtering and cursing Cid from what would have ended up as his doom, even if Auron left his sword at the door.

"It's a good thing you showed up, old man, or I would have had to object!" Tidus cried when the two broke apart. Yuna whacked Tidus in the arm. Rikku grinned as Auron smiled down at her. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, my little thief," he said. She smiled even bigger.

"And I love you, my samurai," she replied. He bent down, scooping her up in his arms bridal style.

"I want to know how you made it back," she said between giggles as he carried her out of the temple. He looked at her.

"First, I want to know all that has happened in my absence," he replied, stepping out into the sunlight.

"Well, it all started when Yunie thought she saw this sphere of Tidus," she began as he carried her down the stone steps and toward the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end! -Smiles- I hope it was worth the wait! Again, I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated. -Frowns- I really do hate keeping you guys waiting. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Cliché I know, but I don't care! I thought it was sweet. -Grins-


End file.
